User blog:SunsetKitten/What If (Pilot Episode)
So, due to the recent amount of people that have been writing stories in paragraph form, and given the fact that I'm a horrible writer who only catches on to trends once they've gone viral... What If is a story. It's a story where stuff happens. And stuff that you may or may not like. Yeah, let's give it a go. ---- It was only in Route 14 that I first knew what true terror felt like. I stared the masked Eclipse admin in the eye defiantly. I could take you ''any day in a fair fight.'' But this fight wasn't fair- oh, not at all. The Eclipse members before him had weakened my Pokemon, and even fainted one of them. That meant that the other party would have the upper hand. I gritted my teeth. ''Here goes nothing. ''Calling Flare, my Delphox, out of his Pokeball, I hoped to Arceus that I wouldn't fail. Tess, behind me, was counting on me. My parents, somewhere out there, were holding out hope that I could save them. Millions of people living in Roria needed me to stop Team Eclipse from destroying the world in which we lived. And it all hinged on this one battle. Earlier that day, I had beaten the Fluoruma City Gym Leader, Fissy, and subsequently earned the sixth badge in my roster. He had given me too many long, boring speeches, and I needed OUT of the cramped caverns. With Tess at my side, I'd travelled to the end of Route 14. But blocking the way to Route 15, the exit to the cavern, were three Team Eclipse members. I was sure that I could win. But I was sometimes wrong, and this was one of those times. The first member had poisoned Flare, and the second one had fainted Destiny, my Alolan Ninetales. My other Pokemon weren't looking good, either- half health, at most, and one was burned from an earlier Wild Encounter. Then again, this was Team Eclipse, known for having some of the weakest Pokemon around. I could easily win. "Wait." The remaining member's voice rung out through the cave. "Team Eclipse is still offering membership to those who want to join." "I've heard this before, and my answer is the same! I am never joining your ragtag team of idiot losers!" "Sunset! I'm only trying to help you. You too, Tess." Tess did a double take. "How do you know our names..?" "Tess..." He pulled off his mask. "Please forgive me." It was Jake. Nothing made any sense anymore. Everything passed by in a blur after that. But I still remember, with perfect clarity, the final battle we would ever have. Flare was the last to faint, after a long, difficult, uphill battle. As he went back into my Pokeball, I glared at Jake. "You may force me to join Team Eclipse, but I'll never let you win in the long run." He just frowned. "Really, now, I gave you the option to join peacefully. But I have no choice now." There was only one thing I could do as the other two Eclipse members moved in towards me. "Tess! Run!" I shouted, quickly unlooping the necklace I was wearing. Latched to it was the Bronze Brick- the only thing preventing Team Eclipse from destroying the world. The last I would ever see of her were flashes, her hand catching the Brick, her jumping onto her Altaria, and escaping to Route 15 outside. Then the world faded into darkness. ---- ok then thoughts? Rate the test episode: ★★★★★ ★★★★ ★★★ ★★ ★ Would you like to see more What If? Yeah but also Reclipse Yeah but no more Reclipse NO!! BRING RECLIPSE BACK! I dun' kair ^~^ Category:Blog posts